A new distinct pear variety is described. This interspecific variety results from crossing between ‘Nijisseiki’ (Pyrus pyrifolia Nakai) (unpatented) and ‘Max Red Barlett’ (Pyrus communis) (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 741). The new variety has been named ‘Prem2’ and was selected because of its crisp texture and ‘Bartlett’ type flavour. The fruit of this new variety is characterised by its pyriform shape, smooth yellow skin, crisp texture and ‘Bartlett’ type flavour when fully ripe.